The present invention relates generally to interactivity directly between television sets. More specifically, the present invention relates to an intercommunication system and method for enabling written and oral communication exchange in a simple and efficient manner.
Television has traditionally been a one-way communication medium, with broadcast or cable presentation coming into the home or business. The television medium has been critiqued because of this one-way nature. Interactive systems are developing to allow a television viewer to interact with a particular television program. Many of these devices are expensive or permit operation with only certain programs which have been adapted to work with the system.